


Nesting Behaviour

by kythen



Series: pancakes, bacon, and eggs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nesting, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, daichi is kind of spoilt and unreasonable close to and on his heat, kuroo also has gross feelings about coming in daichi, kuroo has gross lovey-dovey feelings for daichi, mpreg mention, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Google search:nesting omegaBest result:So your omega mate is going into heat and you've noticed them piling things onto your bed like blankets, comforters, pillows, cushions, and even toys (of the stuffed variety, shush). This is completely natural behaviour in omegas and what is commonly known asnesting. Before going into heat, omegas typically seek out clean, safe, and comfortable environments to spend their heat days in...Suggested result:Sex tips for getting it on in your omega's nest1. As tempting as it seems, don't dirty your omega's nest before their heat hitsYour omega partner spends most of their energy building a nest before the lethargy of their oncoming heat overtakes them and you're just going to come on their nice, clean sheets like a barbarian? Really? Save that for during their heat. There are better ways to scent-mark your omega's nest (that's what your clothes are for) and if you're just doing it because you can, you better be ready to clean that mess up...





	Nesting Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set sometime after "Rut" but it's in the same omegaverse AU. Since this is most probably turning into a domestic omegaverse series (if I can come up with more fics), I'll probably be posting fics non-sequentially and they'll be disjointed but loosely connected!

Daichi walks by with a comforter in his arms, freshly laundered and smelling clean, heading straight past Kuroo and into their bedroom. Kuroo pokes a head through the door and he sees Daichi dump the comforter on their bed, spreading it out and bunching it in places, using his hands and feet to scrunch it up as he likes on their wide bed. Then he grabs the abundant pillows piled up by their headboard, which had already been plenty abundant before Daichi took the spare ones out of their closet, and arranges them meticulously around the bed.

Kuroo checks his phone, flicking to his calendar app, and even without looking he knows that it is almost time for Daichi’s heat. He had been eating more than usual, piling on weight self-consciously to prepare for his heat, and his scent, already sweet to Kuroo, had slowly been deepening into something even more alluring and captivating. The nesting behaviour was right on time and Kuroo leans his shoulder against the doorframe, watching his bondmate build his nest right in the middle of their bed.

Kuroo knows what Daichi likes in his nest. Like most omegas, he goes for soft and familiar things, like fluffy comforters and fat pillows that they use, and things that smell strongly like his alpha, which means that Kuroo will start losing a great deal of his wardrobe to Daichi’s nest. He knows this pattern: first, his pyjamas will start vanishing, then the softer shirts and hoodies he throws into the laundry basket, and then one day Kuroo will open his wardrobe and find that the only things Daichi has left him with are his most scratchy denim jeans and leather jackets. It is a crisis that Kuroo goes through without fail every half a year and even after being with Daichi after all this time, they still haven’t come to a compromise about that.

Daichi is lucky that Kuroo finds his nesting behaviour cute, even if he hoards all of Kuroo’s clothes like an overzealous dragon.

“That looks comfortable,” Kuroo remarks as Daichi flops facedown into the beginnings of his nest and snuggles into it like he is ready to become one with the comforter and pillows.

Daichi turns just his head to look at Kuroo, the rest of his body sinking comfortably into his nest. “It is.”

Kuroo approaches the bed, dropping one knee onto it as he crouches over Daichi, his hand touching the edge of the comforter. “Mind if I join you?”

Wordlessly, Daichi rolls over to make space for him and Kuroo takes it as a clear invitation to go ahead. He flops down beside Daichi in his nest, wiggling his body comfortably amongst the pillows, and Daichi rolls back into him, pressing his body flush against Kuroo’s. Daichi curls up against Kuroo, pillowing his head on Kuroo's shoulder, and an enticing wave of his scent washes over Kuroo, stirring something instinctual and hot inside of Kuroo.

Daichi’s heats are the only time he lets himself be this vulnerable, giving up full control of himself to his needs, turning pliant and needy in a way that awakens certain instincts in Kuroo. His heat isn’t full-blown yet but it is coming and Daichi is already showing traces of the languidness that comes with his heat. Daichi is content to lay on Kuroo, keeping his alpha close and seeking out the comfort of his nest and Kuroo’s presence. He blinks up at Kuroo, his eyelids heavy and the brown in his eyes hazy and enchanting, and the instinct to protect, to love, to keep close surges in Kuroo, an answering call to the pheromones Daichi has steadily been putting out.

He would probably let Kuroo touch him any way like this and Kuroo can’t help but do so, wrapping an arm around Daichi’s waist and slipping a hand up his shirt. His stomach is soft, his muscles giving way to a bit of pudge after his recent binge-eating, and Kuroo strokes Daichi’s stomach idly, dipping his fingertips into his bellybutton and drawing whimsical shapes against his skin.

Daichi shivers against him, his hands curling in Kuroo’s shirt, and Kuroo sweeps his hand up and across his chest in a broad stroke, just to tease, flicking his nipples on his way past. Daichi’s hips jerk and he inches even closer to Kuroo, cutting out the space between them entirely, his breath huffing against Kuroo’s neck and sending goosebumps rippling over his skin. Daichi is sensitive around his heat, amazingly even _more_ so when he is in the full throes of heat, so receptive to Kuroo’s touch that Kuroo can’t help but want to explore every inch of him.

Kuroo slips his hand into Daichi’s pants, cupping the curve of his thigh and following it down to his knee, his fingers stroking down the delicate skin on the inside of Daichi’s thigh. He can feel heat radiating from Daichi’s crotch and he eases Daichi’s leg around his waist, hitching Daichi up against him in a familiar position. He brings Daichi in close, pressing him flush against him with the arm around his waist, and Daichi’s eyes are big and brown and glazed over as he looks up at Kuroo, full-blown with arousal.

“You want me already, baby?” Kuroo murmurs into Daichi’s ear, nuzzling the spot behind his ear.

Daichi nods, clutching Kuroo’s hand inside his pants and pushing it upwards between his thighs. His underwear is already damp and Kuroo slips a finger in under the thin material, touching the slick rim of Daichi’s hole. It twitches under his fingertip and Daichi moves against him, grinding against the growing bulge in Kuroo’s pants wantingly.

Hands brush against Kuroo’s stomach, stroking the toned muscle there admiringly, and that is all the warning Kuroo gets before Daichi plunges his hands into his pants, cupping his cock with both hands. Daichi runs a fingertip teasingly down the length of Kuroo's cock, leaving a trail of heat across the sensitive skin, and Kuroo makes an appreciative sound at the back of his throat as he leaves his cock to Daichi.

Slowly, Kuroo sinks his middle finger into Daichi’s wet heat, pushing it in deep, and Daichi arches against him, tightening up around his finger instinctively. His breathing come fast and shallow against Kuroo’s neck, his fingers trembling around Kuroo’s cock as Kuroo crooks his finger in him. He knows exactly where Daichi’s prostate is after doing this countless times and he presses his fingertip to it, massaging it gently.

Daichi moans into his neck, shifting his hips back against Kuroo’s finger, and Kuroo indulges him there, stimulating him with careful motions. He has to be careful not to overwhelm Daichi too fast, with his body already so sensitive, and he pushes a second finger in beside the first, stretching Daichi out for a change of pace. The slick helps, lubricating Daichi naturally and turning the air in the room heady and intoxicating with pheromones. Kuroo’s cock swells with Daichi’s hands on him and he bucks against him, already thinking of how good it would feel to be inside him.

Kuroo drags Daichi’s pants down to his knees with a hand, rolling him flat onto his back and crowding him up against his nest. It is all too easy to squeeze a third finger into Daichi, making him whimper in a way that goes straight to Kuroo’s cock. Daichi's cock is already desperately leaking, his shaft red and erect against his stomach, and Kuroo can’t decide if he wants to fingerfuck Daichi to completion or thrust his cock into him and make him come that way. He grips the underside of Daichi’s thigh, spreading his legs as much as the pants bunched up around his knees will allow, and he shoves his fingers into Daichi greedily, dragging his fingertips across Daichi’s prostate.

Daichi grips the pillows closest to him, panting harshly as Kuroo thrusts his fingers in and out of him, his slick dripping onto the nice, clean comforter under him. Kuroo braces himself over Daichi and Daichi immediately reaches for him, his hands latching onto Kuroo’s shoulders and pulling him down onto him.

“Kuroo...” Daichi whines breathily into Kuroo’s ear, arching his back and pushing his hips upwards, trying to grind against Kuroo’s cock.

Daichi wants it so badly that Kuroo can’t help but oblige. He pulls his fingers out of him and lines his cock up with Daichi’s entrance, not even giving Daichi the time to whine about the loss before he pushes the head of his cock in past the tight ring of muscle. Kuroo leans down, his hips slotting in between Daichi’s spread legs, and the both of them moan as Kuroo’s cock goes all the way into Daichi.

Daichi twitches around his cock, his whole body trembling as Kuroo pins him down into his nest, and Kuroo brushes his lips possessively over his mouth, his jaw, his neck, drinking in the scent of his aroused omega. During Daichi’s heat, Kuroo wouldn’t have the sense of mind to even conjure up any thoughts that didn't involve fucking Daichi and seeing to his needs, but now in the hazy pull of his pre-heat state, Kuroo can’t help but think of how much he loves Daichi.

People say that it was all instinct, alphas and omegas being drawn to each other by predetermined bonds that called back to times long past. But studies don’t account for alphas who fall for alphas and omegas who fall for omegas or the whole spectrum of betas looking for and finding love outside of their designations. Daichi might be an omega and Kuroo might be an alpha but Kuroo thinks that what he feels for Daichi might be something of that too. He can’t deny his alpha attraction to Daichi but there is so much more to what he feels for Daichi than just natural instincts.

He fell in love with Daichi, his smile, his voice, his steadiness, his unwavering heart, and instincts or not he think he would do it all over again in a heartbeat. He wants to keep him safe and see him happy through all their days together and his alpha instincts only strengthen those emotions for Daichi. He loves him so much and even at a time like this, he still can’t believe that Daichi is _his_ , irrevocably and undeniably. He knows how Daichi’s lips feel against his, how the weight of his smile settles over him, how Daichi sounds when he whispers “I love you” into Kuroo’s ear, shy but sure like he wants Kuroo to know exactly what he feels for him.

It is love wrapped in age-old instinct that fuels Kuroo’s actions now as he thrusts into Daichi exactly the way he likes it, kissing every inch of his exposed neck as Daichi gasps, his throat bobbing under Kuroo’s lips. Daichi reaches for Kuroo’s hand and Kuroo gives it to him, letting Daichi weave their fingers together and hold on tight as he edges towards completion. Kuroo grips Daichi’s thigh and angles him just right as he thrusts into him, grinding the head of his cock right into Daichi’s sweet spot, and Daichi cries out, his back arching right off the bed.

Daichi comes, his slick soaking his shirt and leaking out around Kuroo’s cock, and Kuroo helps him along, rubbing his thumb over the head of Daichi’s cock coaxingly and stilling his hips as Daichi clenches down on him. Daichi trembles all around Kuroo, his curved back sinking into his nest as he blinks dazedly, searching for Kuroo above him.

“I got you, darling.” Kuroo brings their interlinked hands up to his lips and kisses the back of Daichi’s hand, tender and sweet as he smiles at Daichi.

An answering smile spreads across Daichi’s lips and he trails a hand up Kuroo’s bicep, wrapping his arm around Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo’s cock is still buried to the hilt in Daichi, aching for release, and Kuroo knows that Daichi will be good to him because he always is.

Daichi wiggles out of his pants, and Kuroo helps him eagerly by stripping it off his legs, then Daichi wraps his bare legs around Kuroo’s waist, positioning himself just right for Kuroo. He exhales deeply, his lips brushing Kuroo’s ear as he hugs him close and murmurs, “Fuck me harder, Tetsu.”

Kuroo doesn’t need to be told twice and he grips Daichi’s thighs hard, his fingers digging into his skin as he spreads Daichi’s legs apart and thrusts into him. The bed creaks as he pounds into Daichi relentlessly and Daichi moans deliciously into his ear, stuttering out broken pieces of Kuroo’s name. Daichi might be coming again because he feels slicker between the thighs, Kuroo’s cock making obscene wet noises as it goes in and out of his ass, and Kuroo groans at how needy he is even before his heat.

They have talked about this before and Kuroo knows that Daichi is on birth control but there is something deeply satisfying about sinking his cock into Daichi at his peak and coming right into him. Maybe it is the way the heat envelops Kuroo’s cock or the way Daichi twitches all around him or the age-old instinct of alphas and omegas and heats and mating, but Kuroo likes the way it feels as he pushes his cum into Daichi. That feeling gets amped up to the extreme during Daichi’s actual heat, but for now Kuroo is content to pull out so he can lower Daichi’s hips down into his nest and brace himself over Daichi, covering his body with his as he leans down to meet him.

Daichi kisses him and Kuroo kisses him back, the both of them exchanging kisses lazily, satisfied to bask in the afterglow and not do much moving around. Kuroo reaches over Daichi and pulls an edge of the comforter up over Daichi, wrapping up his bare lower half in a cocoon.

“I just washed that.” Daichi squirms in protest, his legs kicking out at Kuroo lightly, and Kuroo uses both hands to cocoon him firmly in the comforter.

“You can wash it again.” Kuroo pecks Daichi’s protesting mouth. “Besides, you came on it first.”

“Why don’t _you_ wash it?” Daichi grouses. “I’m going into heat. All I want to do is curl up and nest and now my comforter's already dirty.”

“It’s going to be dirty in the near future anyway,” Kuroo points out. The comforter has seen some serious action during Daichi’s heat and it surprises him that Daichi is fussing about a little bit of slick and cum on it. Maybe it is a nesting thing.

Daichi sulks but the cocoon that Kuroo has him wrapped in must be comfortable enough that he doesn’t argue further. Kuroo is kind of envious of him, all wrapped up snug in their fluffiest comforter, and he tugs Daichi into a hug, trying to get in on that. He dips his head and sniffs at the crook of Daichi’s neck, where his scent glands are, and Daichi’s earthy sweet scent fills his lungs. It is rich but not overwhelmingly so yet and Kuroo gives it about two days before Daichi goes into a full-blown heat. Two days of nesting and fussing and trying to get Kuroo to fuck him, even though that is all Kuroo is going to do to him when his heat comes.

He supposes the least he can do is make Daichi comfortable.

“I’ll wash it for you later.” Kuroo sighs, stroking Daichi’s hair, the only part of him that he can reach now that Daichi is all wrapped up in his comforter cocoon, and he can’t help but add teasingly, “But this means you’ll have to get out of it.”

Daichi buries himself deeper into the fluffy folds protectively, as if expecting Kuroo to take it away from him now, until all Kuroo can see is a pair of sleepy brown eyes and all he hears from Daichi is a muffled, "Later."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about nesting Daichi a lot lately [on twitter...](https://twitter.com/catcrowcalls/status/1023539897901010944) (s-s-so cute)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
